HSHigh
by Aku11
Summary: In all my few years, shit even days of being in high school did I think this would happen? I befriend an anger management student, a druggy with daddy issues, and a so low self-esteems student that you can feel it crumple like a piece of paper. Whenever there's a negative comment about his looks. Rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

_**This story is of fan made meaning all the things you knew about Homestuck is changed, think of it as a AU, to add graphic language; underage drinking, and drug use, bullying, suicide attempts, semi graphic sexual situation AND OVER ALL TURNING THE CHARACTER ON THERE HEADS. NOTE THERE HUMANS ENJOY.**_

_**Prologue **_

In all my few years, shit even days of being in high school did I think this would happen? I befriend an anger management student, a druggy with daddy issues, and a so low self-esteems student that you can feel it crumple like a piece of paper. Whenever there's a negative comment about his looks. Not to forget my long terms friends that I've known for like ever, the boy whose feels like his stuck in his brother shadow, a girl who brings new meaning to the word upper-class, a Narcoleptic, a really smart young British girl and my brother.

I haven't even scratched the, suffers of what happen during my high school years.

Heh it not even over yet. . . .

Sirens rang out through the night air, the building spined, everything was blurred it was as if someone had took my eyeballs and spun them. When the world came into focus, surround by glasses isn't the first thing you wanna wake up to. The ring came loud and clear . . . what the hell happen. I turned on my side.

"FUCK!"

Bad decision, my arm was mangled and the pain was like burning scorns that never lighten up until. I feel back and looked at the area I could see from my landed out position on the concert ground. There was a car turned on it x-axis _oh. . Shit_.

"_Dude this is going to be awesome!"_

"_heh yeah I better be isn't that right john?"_

"_Hey come one when have I ever been wrong- wait no don't answer that but you should have more faith in me"_

What the hell was that, a snipped of what happen before I end up on the floor lying on broken glass. My vision began to blurry again damn I may have a concussion.

" _John what's makara doing here?"_

_I leaned over, she was whispering in my ear I rolled my eyes at the statement._

"_His a cool guy and K wanted to make sure just in case he got drunk we would have someone to drive us back."_

_She gave a stare and the fold of the arms, I knew what that meant._

"_Rose please don't-"_

"_What your lack of intelligence astounds me sometime, john the psychological state of that man is by far the worst I've ever seen-"_

"_Okay so he's a little out there and he doesn't have the best of morals-"_

"_Best of morals John I'm surprised the hospitals haven't come looking for him yet."_

_I sighed and I leaned back into my seat, Dave shot me a sympathetic look from the other side of the car. He had his music in so he was lucky enough not to hear Rose go over her theories on Makara._

_**!SMACK!**_

"HEY WAKE YOUR ASS UP! SHIT MAKARA YOU GOT THE GIRLS FROM THE CAR?"

I heard a slight voice everything was burring and my eyes lids felt heavy then came a other slap to the face which woke me up. I was felted from the glasses around, I could feel fluids leaking from areas of my body I didn't even want to think about. I felt the soft cold grass under me I felt better, I wonder who front yard we were laid out at.

"Shit john you okay?"

My eyes had fallen close but I wasn't sleeping I open them to see, a miss blonde hair boy, blood running down his face his shades were cracked. He looked just as fuck up as I did, I decide to play light of it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just need a doctor. . ."

I trailed off and Dave had laid out next to me on the yard I didn't want to talk about myself. That's when it hit me the girls. I shot up no time to think about pain and as soon as I tried to stand my legs caved in under me. I was head straight back hard un forgiving concert ground. I closed my eyes braced for I'm pact but when I didn't feel my face beig smashed into the payment. I open my eyes to see Dave holding me by my good arm from falling.

"Bro, you a hell of a lot more stupid then I remember,"

I laughed but I became serious again.

"What about the girl?"

"While we were driving and had the car coming at us Makara, turned the car and well made us take the blunt of the hit."

"Don't blame him guys have a better chance of living,"

"That sounds stupid,"

"I know,"

I said, we were limping over to where the girls were which they were all standing over by the car nothing but a few cuts and bruise. Good, I didn't want any of my friends dead over a few bad choices.

"Oh my god john Dave,"

Jade cried out when she spotted us limping over to the trashed car, Makara and k were off to the side on the phone, really it was K who was on the phone. But Makara was there for moral support. That's when the ambulance pulled up and a other car it was like the earth and moon lined up for this very moment. When the car stopped and I watched the two people step out of the car. I could hear the low whisper of Dave voices.

Oh

"DAVE"

Fuck

"JOHN!"

ME


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note: Because for some reason no one reads a book or doesn't know what a prologue is it is only there to get you into the story and to give me the Author a kind of set up for upcoming chapters so to explain and give a small summary.**_

_**Prologue Sum: John has miner flash back to a few hours before the car crash rethinking the new friends he has made and the old ones. After collecting himself he limps his way back to where the rest of his friends. Only to have the ambulance and his brother car pull up.**_

_**(Now everyone clam your tits because I'm not taking mercy on anyone after this. The story gets longer and more complex if need be I will do more summaries **__**if need be**__**.)**_

_**Chapter: one **_

_**POV :John**_

You know that tight ball you get in the pit of your stomach, the night before your first day of school. You find it harder to sleep, and then and few hours in you realize that you've haven't blinked and had been staring at the ceiling for the pass five hours. Playing the what if game, you know the one, What if no one likes me, What if I somehow make a foul out of myself, what if I forget my pants. It's only making the not in your stomach tighter and then insomnia to set in. All of this and more, I pulled the covers over my head lights floated across my room walls. Cars passing by slowly, who the hell was driving this late? I rolled around and got tangled in my bed sheets. This is not happening! I grumbled to myself no amount of prank calls at this hour could cheer me up. It's sad when I finally scan my room and notices all my games computer and pranks I could be doing. That now fails to amuse me in my time of need, that's when I noticed my phone neatly sited on my bed side table. I rip myself from sheets and pick up the phone and logged into Pesterchum.

**ectoBiologist: **_**Hey Dave you awake. . .**_

**ectoBiologist: **_**Come on Dave!**_

**ectoBiologist: **_**DAVE **_

**ectoBiologist:**_** Dave Dave Dave Dave Dave Dave Dave Dave Dave Dave Dave Dave Dave DAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~**_

**turntechGodhead: John, john JOHN!**

**ectoBiologist: **_**Finally you woke up. **_

**turntechGodhead: John for the sake of our friendship I'm going to act like I never got this text message at 5:36 in the morning and go back to sleep.**

**ectoBiologist: **_**But I can't sleep.**_

**turntechGodhead: This is my problem why?**

**ectoBiologist: **_**Because you're the first person on my contact list :B**_

**turntechGodhead: Well go down to the second person and bug them.**

**ectoBiologist: **_**That's Rose and what fun would that be?**_

**turntechGodhead:. . . . . . .**

There was a long pause before the next message came in.

**turntechGodhead: If you weren't my Bro I would have logged off by now**

**ectoBiologist: lol I know. . . .I'm bored**

**turntechGodhead: shit what do you want me to do about it?**

There was another pause.

**turntechGodhead: no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO!**

**ectoBiologist: **_**Come on all you have to do is get on the computer and get Rose.**_

**turntechGodhead: One I said No just incase you didn't see it before, and why would I get Rose clearly you are the one that wants to stay up and shit it 6:15!**

**ectoBiologist:**_** Come on PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~**_

**turntechGodhead: . . . . . . . . .**

For a second I had though you logged off.

**turntechGodhead:Fuck it fine.**

**ectoBiologist** ceased pestering **turntechGodhead.**

I turned my phone off and jumped out of bed as quietly as I could; I didn't need to wake my brother up that a conversation I didn't want to have. I sat down in my computer chair and turned on the computer. The lights glowed in the dark of my room.

**POV:** _**Dave**_

I could have sat there and glared at my phone for hours it was late I should have been a sleep but no. I was up talking to an idiot of a friend, any other day any other time would have been fine. But that didn't matter. I got out of bed and walked over to my computer kicking a smuppet out of my way and sat at my computer. Phone still in my hand I flicked on my computer. Leaned back and went through my contacts on my phone as I waited for the computer to start.

**turntechGodhead **is nowpestering **tentacleTherapist**

**turntechGodhead: Hey Rose you awake?**

**tentacleTherapist: Yes but what are you doing up at such a fine hour?**

**turntechGodhead: John**

**tentacleTherapist: Ahh I see. . .**

**turntechGodhead: Get online**

**tentacleTherapist: I'm already online.**

**turntechGodhead: well then this was a waste of my time.**

**tentacleTherapist: no not really , how's your ever growing fear of smuppet ?**

It had looked up from my phone and stared into the deep dark eyes of a smuppet that was sitting next to my computer. I shudder

**turntechGodhead:I do not have a ever growing fear of smuppets end of convo now get on your computer.**

**turntechGodhead **hasceased pestering **tentacleTherapist**

**POV: John**

Everything was going well we talked online for the longest until me and Dave got into an argument.

**TurntechGodhead: Oh let not forget the Doritos trick you pulled I nearly had a heart attack! **

**ectoBiologist: **_**I told you I was the prank master.**_

**TurntechGodhead:I logged your fatass to your house and-**

**tentacleTherapist: Guys, guys calm down, were going to talk this out without yelling at each other. Now we're going to start with you Dave how did it make you feels to be tricked like that?**

**TurntechGodhead: . . . used. . **

**ectoBiologist: Wha- oh my god-**

**tentacleTherapist: John you will let Dave speak, now please continue.**

**TurntechGodhead: no that's really it, used **

**tentacleTherapist: Okay then John what do you have to say about this? Or how does this make you feel?**

**ectoBiologist: Like I'm in couples therapy.**

We all shared a good laugh before we all had to get off to get ready for school. We had spent most of the night dicking around making fun of each other. And letting Rose use us to test out her therapy skills. I shut down my computer and head for the bathroom. After a quick shower, I studied myself in the mirror.

Short black hair lean body I wasn't half bad looking.

I came out of the bathroom and got dress a plan white T with a mutant green grub on it and blue jeans. Yes I was an odd kid but hey what the hell at less I'm myself. I was picking my book bag off the floor when my bed room door open.

"Good your dressed, I didn't want you to be late on your first day of high school!"

"Jake your to hyper in the morning."

"An your too grumpy now lets go dads already left."

That my brother Jake, not much to say about him his first year of college he went off to England to study came back and has had a British accent, he never kicked it so it was still there and strong. my brother , he's sort of a goofball but not a prank master like myself which.-

"URGH GOD! JOHN"

Water rolled across the hallway floor and I laughed he falls for it every year you would think he would learn to look up when walking throw door in this house.

That's when the door bell rang.

**POV:**_**JAKE**_

Getting water dumped on you, no cold ice water dumped on you in the morning is by far the worst thing that could have happen. Until I noticed it was died red, that little I grumbled and head for the front door and pulled it open.

"Yo- Wow. Jake what happen to you?"

"John"

I grumbled and left the door open for Dave to come in I've seen him around since john was little. Both of them, friends to the end. I called john down and like kid flash came rushing down the stairs. I stund off to the side I couldn't help but smile, both of them were so different the one blonde and never taking his shades off kind of like his older brother, Which reminded me.

"Hey Dave how did you get over here?"

"My Bro drove me here his still outside,"

My eyebrow raised and I walked over to the door and looked out sure enough. There was Dirk leaning up against his Impala. He spotted me through the window and wave I waved back.

"Seeing as your cover in what I hopes not pig blood, my Bro will drive us to school if that's okay with you?"

Dave said as he leaned up against the frame of the door, god those two were one in the same. I thought to myself as I nodded my head.

"You don't mind do you ?"

"Nope lets go Dave,"

John said as he pushed Dave out of the door waved goodbye and shut the door behind him, I shaked my head.

**POV: **_**john**_

"Dude could you not stare at my brothers ass when you come over."

I said giving him have a glare as we walked to his brother car.

"I'm sorry john; I just can't help myself sometimes."

I rolled my eyes at the statement, as my hand griped my bag strap out of annoyances many people didn't know this but the strider brother were big ass perverts. My brother was just too naive to see through the black shades.

"Hey little man,"

"Hey dirk,"

I Said back, hands in my pocket that, little walk to the car lessen my annoyances.

"Rules of the Impala,"

Dirk started and it took everything in my power not to look back at Dave.

"Feet stay on the ground at all times, there will be no food in the Impala, and you will wipe your feet before stepping into the Impala."

I zoned out for the rest, When we were finally in the car me and Dave talked not much but of random things here and there. Since we had time (and even if we didn't) we stopped to pick Rose up. To our surprise she was waiting outside for us. When the car came to a stop Rose walked up to the window.

"Why good morning my fine gentlemen came to take me to school?"

"Of course,"

I Said, as I got from the car and let rose get in and sat in the middle.

"Dave, Dirk"

"Hey."

Dave said one ear with music blazing in it.

"Hello sweetie"

"now stop don't you think I'm too young for you?"

Rose said laughing a bit me and Dave rolled our eyes as the car began moving again. It was fairly boreding, really what is more boreding then going to school?

When we arrived we went our separate ways, said I only had one class with Dave and that was hellish gym. The school was new nice and clean the halls were crowed but that's what happen on the first day of school. I was looking for my class when I was pushed over hitting the floor with '_Thud'_ .

"jesus-"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NOOKSUCKER!"

I couldn't say anything when I looked up I came face to face (really it was the back of his head) to the guy who knocked me over and kept going. From what I could see from the crowed ground he had short cut hair a baggy top and pants.

Maybe this was a sign that my first day wasn't going to go as well as I though.


End file.
